Siempre estaré contigo
by Amai do
Summary: "Nunca estarás solo" fueron las palabras de aliento. "Siempre estaré contigo", una promesa que se va a cumplir. Sólo una cosa hace los sueños imposibles, el miedo a fracasar. Todo es más sencillo si se comparte. Oneshot, Sorato. Regalo de aniversario!


**Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni la serie, ni… bueno, creo que entendimos que nada me pertenece, ou, sí, sí me pertenece mi imaginación de la que salió esta historia.**

Este fic es la continuación de otro fic llamado _"Nunca estarás solo"_.

**.**

**.**

**Siempre estaré contigo**

**.**

_Sólo una cosa vuelve un sueño imposible: _

_el miedo a fracasar._

**-Paulo Coelho **

**O O**

**O**

"Recuerda que te prometí que nunca te dejaría pasará lo que pasará, no importa cómo me sienta o lo que nos pueda ocurrir; mientras yo esté aquí nunca estarás solo"

_·_

_Para el rubio Ishida, ese edificio era lo más angustiante que un hombre pudiera soportar. Llevaba más de dos horas y media sin saber nada sobre su esposa, quien había sido llevada a un quirófano, a donde desgraciadamente no le habían permitido entrar._

_Hace poco más de un mes Sora le había dicho que sería padre, recordó vivamente ese momento en el que los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas de ilusión y felicidad, pero no tomaron en cuenta que los planes de ellos podían cambiar, y sí que lo hicieron, un accidente en coche truncó sus ilusiones; y ahora, lo único que podía hacer, era esperar las indicaciones del médico del hospital al que fueron llevados. _

_**Tranquilo**_

_**Todo saldrá bien.**_

_**Vamos, es Sora de quien hablamos**_

_Eran frases que sus amigos de decían y que él mismo se repetía para relajarse, pero su miedo seguía en su mente, no le permitía vivir esos momentos. Y es que a tan sólo unos metros se encontraban las personas que más quería en el mundo, su esposa llamada Sora y una pequeña o un pequeño que dentro de ocho meses nacería._

_En esos últimos años la vida le había dado grandes sorpresas, algunas buenas, otras no tanto y unas cuantas terribles, las cuales prefería ni recordar. Pero a pesar de estar consiente sobre las condiciones por las que pasaba, él siempre tenía ese miedo, y muy seguramente siempre lo tendría: la soledad._

_Sentado en una silla de la sala de espera, donde podía ver a pacientes, enfermeras y doctores pasar de un lado a otro, y donde casa segundo parecían eternos siglos de angustia._

_-Matt, lo siento, pero no puedes pasar, aún deben llevarte a hacer exámenes, puede que tú también resultarás lastimado por el choque. –le dijo la doctora que era esposa de un gran amigo suyo, Momoe._

_-Pero no daré problemas, tengo que estar con ella, no me perdonaría que algo le pasara. –dijo aterrado pero con signos de dolor físico por los golpes que se había dado._

_-Estaremos en operación, te prometo que haré lo necesario para salvar a Sora y al bebé. –avisó la doctora para después desaparecer por el pasillo._

_Ese era el último recuerdo que tenía, vio a su esposa en la camilla siendo llevada por asistentes a un cuarto del que no sabía nada. Los padres de Sora habían sido avisados de lo ocurrido, su hermano estaba allí con su esposa quien también se encontraba en cinta, mientras que sus demás amigos estaban enterados sólo por medio del teléfono dando palabras de apoyo. _

_Con el paso de los minutos, la tranquilidad abandonaba a Ishida, momentos de incertidumbre y desesperanza eran los que se vivían ahora, y en cualquier segundo, él iba a desmayar. Y justo en el momento que se sintió más desfallecido, su amiga apareció en la sala de espera. Sin vacilar, se dirigió rápidamente con ella, debía saber qué había ocurrido con sus dos seres amados; y las noticias no fueron nada buenas._

_·_

_Después de la plática que Matt tuvo con Momoe, ya no hubo necesidad de seguir con la duda sobre los posibles sucesos con Sora, ahora eran un hecho total. En ese momento, Ishida se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño de hospital, acompañaba a su esposa quien yacía dormida por los efectos de los golpes y anestesia que se le había aplicado, en espera de su despertar y en su ruego por qué no lo hiciera y no tuviera que decir los resultados del terrible accidente. Mientras Matt tenía su cabeza apoyando en la cama y tomando la mano izquierda de Sora, se percató de algunos movimientos en ella, ante lo cual, puso más atención._

_-Mmm… Matt. –Sora comenzaba a despertar de la anestesia que le habían aplicado, ladeando un poco su cabeza y abriendo sus ojos para ver a su esposo. _

_-¡Cielo! –le habló al verla despierta. –Estaba muy preocupado por ti. El choque te dejó inconsciente por unas horas. –le dijo junto a una mirada triste. Él tenía un par de golpes en la cara, al parecer nada graves; y como buen marido tomo su cabeza ente sus manos para acariciarla un poco._

_-Matt… -interrumpió. -¿Cómo está mi bebé? ¿Le pasó algo? –preguntó con mucho temor en sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos sobre su vientre. Yamato no sabía cómo responder, no podía decirle la verdad pero entre más tiempo pasara, más difícil sería. _

_Tomando un respiro hondo, acomodó las palabras necesarias en su mente para después dirigirlas a su boca y hablar, aunque las siguientes frases que él iba a decir serían las más duras de su vida._

_-Sora… el embarazo apenas comenzaba. Eras primeriza y… los golpes que recibiste fueron muy fuertes… -parecía que todo el valor acomodado anteriormente acababa de disolverse, y ahora sólo veía la miraba perdida de la mujer. _

_-¿Qué? Perdí… ¿perdí a mi bebé? ¿Perdí a nuestro hijo? –preguntó desconsolada sin desear escuchar una afirmación ante lo dicho segundos atrás.  
_

_-Cielo… lo siento mucho. –Yamato la abrazó para intentar consolarla un poco. Lo cierto es que a él le dolía más ya que sentía mucha culpa de lo ocurrido._

_Era una escena triste y a la vez reconfortante. Ver a esa pareja era lindo por notar el amor que se tenían, pero saber lo que ellos enfrentaban, era desolador. _

·

·

·

-¡No!

Sudoroso y agitado, Yamato Ishida despertó de un sueño profundo en el que esa noche se encontraban, bueno, sueño no era la palabra adecuada, más bien dicho pesadilla, y es que recordar lo vivido hace casi un año por medio de visiones exactas era espantoso. Miró a su lado y vio a la única mujer capaz de robarle el sueño y capaz también de hacer que cayera en ensoñación también: Sora. Pero no fue sólo la silueta de la muchacha donde fijó su mirada, sino en su vientre, que ahora, estaba visiblemente abultado por el embarazo que desde hace ocho meses enfrentaba su cuerpo y sus vidas.

Desde hace varios días que Matt no podía dormir, ese sueño le causaba insomnio y prefería ver dormir a su mujer y vigilar de su reposo, tratando de protegerla ante al más mínimo insecto que perturbara su descansar; sin embargo, el verla así, tan inocente e indefensa, además de tierna por su estado, hizo a Yamato perderse nuevamente en su recuerdos.

_·_

_Un hombre y una mujer entraban a la sala de la casa entre los abrazos y besos apasionados que se habían estado dando desde la noche anterior cuando Matt regresó de una misión._

_-Te extrañé mucho, Matt... –decía entre besos. –Fueron dos meses muy largos... –Sora finalizó mientras se sentaban en el sofá de la sala._

_-Sí... anoche por fin pude volver a dormir en la cama sabiendo lo que es la gravedad. –Yamato bromeó un poco sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa._

_-Bueno... oye, te tengo tres regalos de bienvenida. –dijo sin previo aviso y soltándose levemente del abrazo de él._

_-¿En serio? –Matt arqueó una ceja, sobre todo después que Sora tomara su cabeza entre sus manos._

_-Sí. Este... este es el primero... –acto seguido Sora se acerco a él y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. El rubio se dejó consentir y colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, pero Sora no se lo permitió, las tomó y separó de ella. –Ya... sólo... sólo era un beso. –Yamato se enfado ligeramente poniendo una cara de niño regañado como si le quitaran un juguete. –Bueno... aquí está el segundo. –le entregó una ligera cajita de regalo. Matt la abrió enseguida y sacó un lindo reloj. _

_-Gracias, cielo... pero no tenías que comprarme nada. –se lo colocó en su muñeca para seguir viéndolo. _

_-Lo sé, pero quería comprártelo. Además -señaló el objeto. – este reloj es para empieces a tomar el tiempo a partir de ahora..._

_-¿Tiempo para qué? –preguntó mientras observaba a Sora, quien tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_-Ya verás. Bueno... este es tu tercer regalo... –finalizó mientras ponía un sobre frente a su rostro. Yamato lo tomó y sacó un papel que se veía bastante borroso. –Esta... es la primera fotografía de... de tu hija, Yamato. –dijo de una vez mientras señalaba una ecografía._

_El antiguo portador de la amistad abrió los ojos al máximo, parecía una mentira, no podía creer lo que Sora le decía._

_-¡¿Qué?... ¿estás...? –de la incredulidad que no le salían las palabras de su boca._

_-Sí... estoy embarazada... dentro de seis meses y medio tendremos una niña. –confesó mientras se acercaba a él en busca de un abrazo._

_Ishida estaba más que sorprendido, pero no fue impedimento para que la abrazara y soltara una lágrima de felicidad. –Voy a ser papá... voy a tener una bebé. Vamos a ser padres... Fue el mejor reglo de bienvenida que me pudiste dar. –besó la frente de la pelirroja y la abrazó más fuerte sin quitar de su mente esa imagen que hace segundos había visto por medio de una ecografía. _

.

Habían pasado bastantes meses desde ese momento. Yamato Ishida cada vez se hacía más a la idea que sería padre y por lo mismo, cada vez se aterraba más ante los sucesos desafortunados que pudieran ocurrir. La cicatriz que de niño le quedó ante la separación de sus padres seguía a la vista de sus recuerdos, su miedo a no ser correspondido en los sentimientos también, y el sufrimiento y de igual modo la culpabilidad de hace un año por el aborto de Sora.

A pesar de las palabras de sus amigos, de Gabumon, de Sora y de sí mismo, la duda y la incertidumbre no lo dejaban dormir. Se reprimía una y otra vez los errores que había cometido, le daba miedo fallar, le daba miedo su mismo miedo, y eso, es uno de los peores errores que una persona puede cometer.

Esa mañana, todo fue de costumbre, ambos se levantaron, desayunaron, se arreglaron adecuadamente para su trabajo y se despidieron con la promesa de verse a la hora de la comida, aunque esta iba a ser la excepción, pues la pelirroja había quedado con sus amigas para salir y platicar un rato, dejando a su esposo en soledad momentánea. Y fue esa misma situación la que le animó a salir para aclarar su mente en esa tarde de otoño.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a un sitio que frecuentaba de joven, un parque familiar que en el que muchas veces quedó de verse con sus amigos; se perdió a la sombra de un árbol donde su mirada daba fijamente a una imagen de una familia que se divertía en los juegos. A pesar de ir con Gabumon, se sentía solo, tal vez porque en el fondo quería estar solo, y estando inmerso en esa soledad imaginaria, ni se dio cuenta el momento en que dos grandes amigos de él se sentaron a su lado y sólo los encontró al momento en el que su digimon los saludó.

-Taichi, Agumon, ¡qué alegría verlos! –saludó mientras sacaba de sus pensamientos al rubio. –Y también viene Daichi. –el digimon lobo señaló al pequeño Yagami de tres meses de edad.

Con eso, Ishida también saludó a moreno, a pesar de que ahora los veía un poco más seguido, aún tenía esa necesidad de hablar con un amigo.

-¿Qué tal todo Ishida? –preguntó alegremente Taichi dando unas palmadillas en la espalda de él.

-Bien. –respondió secamente con notorias formas de evadirlo.

Los digimons no eran nada tontos, o al menos lo disimulaban muy bien, así que decidieron irse con la excusa de jugar un rato con Daichi, a quien se lo llevaron en un carrito de bebé.

-Ya suéltalo Ishida. –ordenó Yagami viéndolo directamente.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó despistado sin dejar de ver a sus digimons con el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

-Lo que tiene así. –explicó simplemente. –No es normal que andes así. Te conozco, sé que hay algo que te preocupa. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Yamato resopló, no le gustaba que los demás lo viesen como un débil, pero en el fondo agradecía por tenerlo al lado suyo. -¿Todo bien? ¿Pasó algo malo con Sora?

Matt negó con la cabeza, tampoco era justo preocupar más de la cuenta a su amigo.

-Es Sora.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó su casi hermano.

-Nada, ella está bien, pero… soy yo quien está muy preocupado por las dos. Siento que no estoy preparado para esa responsabilidad. –confesó un poco agobiado.

-Ay, Matt… -Yagami lo tomó a cierto modo gracioso sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Por eso no quiero decirte las cosas. –comentó enfadado.

Taichi entendió su error y lo arregló de inmediato. –Lo siento, pensé que ya lo habías superado.

-¿Superar qué?

-Pues el miedo a la paternidad. –comentó como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-No le tengo miedo. –reprochó, pues habían herido su orgullo.

-Pues no fue lo que me dijiste hace un par de segundos. –contestó velozmente, dejando a Matt sin palabras. –Es normal, yo estuve bien miedoso durante todo el embarazo de Mimi, no sé si recuerdes, pero yo me estaba muriendo el día en que Daichi nació.

-Claro que sí. –sonrió ante el recuerdo de lo vivido hace tres meses. –Sora te empujó para que entraras al cuarto y los vieras, sino de seguro seguirías allí.

Ante ese comentario se tranquilizó un poco, pero no fue trascendental para olvidar las preocupaciones del rubio, ni para los comentarios de Tai.

-En serio no puedo creer que no quieras ser padre. –retomó el tema anterior.

-Sí quiero serlo, pero ya te dije que me siento inseguro. –repitió.

Después de ver a su hijo que no tuviera problema alguno al ser cuidado por sus amigos, decidió comenzar con una de las terapias Yagami de cortesía.

-Veamos, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que pase cuando Aiko nazca?

-Pues que esté bien, que esté sana… -respondió por obviedad.

-Bien, y ¿Cuándo crezca?

-Pues que sea feliz con sus hermanos, con su vida, que este contenta con nosotros sus padres.

-Correcto. –respondió como si se grabara de memoria todo lo que escuchó de su amigo. –Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres para ti?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Tenía claro sus sueños, él sabía a la perfección lo que quería, pero nunca lo decía a los demás, exclusivamente se los decía a Gabumon y a Sora.

-Que… mi sueño es amar a Sora, que ella me ame, que nos amemos, que de ese amor formemos una familia, que seamos muy, muy felices… que cuando vuelva a casa mis hijos corran y me abracen, que antes de dormir hablé con ella sobre cómo fue su día y sobre el mío, que siempre hablemos de nuestros planes sobre los fines de semana,sobre ir a visitar a los demás, de preparar la cena y la comida…-dijo todo eso con una media sonrisa. –lo que quiero es no estar solo nunca, no quiero estar solo otra vez.

A Tai le había sorprendido las respuestas de su amigo, él lo conocía, sabía que necesitaba de ayuda para expresarse.

-Ay, Matt; entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. Eres un gran hombre, Yamato. Sora te eligió a ti, ella será una madre increíble, eso lo sabes, pero no alteres antes, si no estuvieras preparado para ser padres, la vida misma no les hubiera dado la oportunidad. Yo veo en tus ojos la enorme ilusión que te hace, no la desperdicies. Nadie sabe cómo ser padre, y sí, tienes un montón de preocupaciones, pero créeme que desaparecen en el momento en que vez a tu bebé. Que no te de miedo, el miedo sólo hace imposibles nuestros sueños. –le animó sinceramente dándole un golpecillo con su puño.

Esas palabras fueron de gran ayuda para el rubio Ishida. Él y Tai eran muy diferentes, pero esas mismas diferencias eran las que los hacían ser más similares.

Ese momento de superación personal y terapia psicológica se vio interrumpido por el estruendoso llanto de un bebé, cuando los adultos voltearon para verificar sus presentimientos, vieron a Agumon y a Gabumon en la cima de la resbaladilla y poco a poco sus ojos fueron bajando hasta detenerse en un bebé que yacía boca abajo en el suelo. Los dos adultos sintieron claramente bajar su sangre hasta los pies, sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hasta donde se encontraba tirado el pequeño Daichi. El padre del pequeño logró tranquilizarlo entre sus brazos, pero no dejó de llorar hasta que Agumon le dio comida para bebé que Mimi había empacada "por si tenía hambre".

-Por favor, no le vayan a decir a Mimi. –pidió Taichi imaginándose dormido en el sillón por el resto de su vida.

-Descuida, puedes contar con nosotros. –dijo Agumon como si él no hubiera tenido la culpa de nada sobre lo ocurrido.

Yagami se ocupó en revisar a su clon, afortunadamente no tenía ningún raspón, ni moretón ni nada, lo único que no sabría cómo explicar eran las manchas de tierra que había en la ropita del niño, y justo en el momento en el que tramaba a excusa perfecta para decírsela a su esposa, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Yagami Taichi. –contestó. –Ah, hola amor, el niño está my bien, sabes, no le ha pasado nada, no ha llorado y mucho menos se ha caído de la resbaladilla por haberlo dejado al cuidado de Agumon; por cierto , ¿Qué tal la reunión de digielegidas?...

Yamato escuchó la conversación de su amigo, por sí solo se delataba; mientras tanto, él observó al hijo de su amigo, estaba claro que él deseaba ser padre, sobre todo con la mujer que tanto amaba, y con la mirada de ese niño entendió que no estaba solo, que tenía a muchos amigos y familia que lo ayudarían y en especial a Sora, quien, seguramente también estaba con miedo e inseguridad al respecto. Se prometió a si mismo que en cuanto Sora regresara de con sus amigas, hablarían sobre ellos y su futura hija, ambos debían afrontar sus miedos, y tomar cartas en el asunto para que esperar a su bebé y cuidarla después de nacer, porque siempre estarán juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, ambos, juntos debían tomar las oportunidades que la vida regalaba y no dejarlas escapar sin hacer frente a sus miedos y superarlos, además, no era nada malo.

-¿Qué, qué? –preguntó asombrado el moreno, ante lo cual Matt lo miró con cierta preocupación porque se veía verdaderamente mal. –Sí, sí, Mimi no te apures, él está aquí con migo, ¿TK y Kari?, por supuesto que iremos al hospital en seguida, sí, cuídense, no nos tardamos. –colgó.

-¿Qué sucedió Tai? Escuché que mencionaste a mi hermano, ¿le pasó algo malo a él o a Kari? –preguntó impaciente.

-No Matt. Ellos están bien, es Sora. Mimi me dijo que van en camino al hospital, que ellos la van a llevar porque se encontraban cerca. Sora empezó con contracciones y van en camino, intentaron marcarte pero al parecer tienes apagado el celular.

Yamato verificó la información y en efecto, tenía su móvil totalmente fuera de servicio. Estaba muy preocupado por su esposa, no podía perder más el tiempo, necesitaba estar con ella lo antes posible, él se lo había prometido.

Sin dudarlo un sólo segundo más, los cinco fueron a la casa de Yagami que era la más cercana para recoger el carro e ir al hospital donde pronto nacería una bebé.

·

Esa misma tarde de octubre, nació una bebé, a la que se le llamaría la niña del amor. Por supuesto que Matt acompañó a Sora en todo momento, nunca la dejó sola. Y fue testigo de lo más increíble que la vida puede mostrar: un nacimiento. Fue cuando entendió que su mejor amigo tenía razón. Las dudas, miedos, preocupaciones y demás cosas insignificantes; desaparecieron en el momento en que vio y escucho el llanto de su hija. Para él, fue el momento más mágico de su vida, y agradecía que Sora le hubiese permitido estar con ella para compartirlo.

·

-Cielo... –Yamato la llamó entrando a la habitación. –Vine en cuanto me avisaron que te pasaron a cuarto.

-Matt... –contestó Sora que se encontraba limpiándose las lágrimas. Yamato fue rápidamente a abrazarla.

-Shh… no digas nadas, debes estar muy cansada.

-Estoy tan feliz, hace un año llegué a pensar que este sueño nunca se haría realidad y me alegra mucho haberme equivocado. –dijo a la vez que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su esposo. –De un momento a otro nos traen a nuestra hija, me dijeron que me la van a mandar para que coma.

En ese rato, entró una enfermera al cuarto de hospital y colocó en brazos de Sora a una bebé recién nacida en brazos de su madre.

-Es rubita, es igual a ti, Matt. –susurró mientras acariciaba la frente de la bebé.

-Sí... no puedo creer que somos padres. Gracias mi cielo. –dijo mientras besaba la frente de ella.

Siguieron un par de momentos contemplando a la pequeña, pues Sora la estaba amamantando, era lo más maravilloso que habían visto. La esperaron por mucho tiempo, más de un año de la perdida de otro bebé y de duras pruebas para ellos, ahora estaban borradas por lo más hermoso que se les pudo regalar.

-Le compré un regalo a nuestra hija. –mencionó al enseñar su pequeña dádiva a su esposa. Era una pulsera de oro muy bonita con colores azules y rojo. –Pero creo que es muy pronto para dársela. Quiero que se la demos cuando esté más grande... ¿te parece?

-Sí. Cuando esté grande. –consintió sin dejar de observarla.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera Aiko fuera pelirroja. –comentó Matt con un tono juguetón.

-No. A mi me gusta rubia. La verdad es que no quiero que mi hija se parezca a mí. –confesó seriamente sin quitar la vista de su hijita.

-¿Qué? –peguntó extrañado por el comentario.

-Lo que escuchaste. No quiero que mi hija sea como yo. Yo tuve muchos problemas con mi madre cuando era chica y yo no quiero tenerlos con Aiko. –sinceró con voz queda y llena de preocupación.

A Yamato le sorprendió la declaración de Sora. -Cielo… eso no va a pasar. Ya verás que no. –intentó consolar.

Sora lo pensó por unos momentos, desde el momento en que le dijeron que tendría una hija, automáticamente pensó que sería como ella en la niñez, pero no tomó en cuenta que ella también era hija de Yamato.

-¿Crees que seremos buenos padres? –nuevamente, las preguntas de ella sacaron de sus pensamientos al rubio, él no sabía que Sora tenía preocupaciones como las de él. –Es decir… ni tú ni yo crecimos en un hogar completamente estable… y no estamos totalmente seguros de cómo funciona correctamente una familia.

El astronauta pensó detenidamente lo que iba a decir, quería hablar con el corazón, decirle sus sentimientos.

-Sora… me gustaría decirte que sí lo seremos, pero no lo sé. Sólo sé que nos amamos demasiado, que de este amor nació nuestra hija y que con ese mismo amor vamos a educar a Aiko. Siempre vamos a estar juntos y siempre vamos a estar para nuestra niña. Sólo ella se encargará de decir y de juzgar si somos buenos o malos padres. Yo estoy casi seguro que tú serás una estupenda mamá y sé que tú me dirás cuando cometa errores y a manera de solucionarlos.

Sora lo escuchó, como siempre, él dio en el clavo, adecuadamente con las palabras exactas para animarla.

-Tienes razón, siempre juntos. Ya ti, -se dirigió a su hija. –no te preocupes, porque tu papá no te dejará sola, ni tampoco yo, siempre estaré contigo Aiko. –besó la blanca frente de la bebita y después se dirigió a su esposo. –Y también contigo. Gracias mi vida… te amo.

-Yo también te amo, cielo.

Y como siempre, se besaron para sellar un momento único. En ese instante, entraron algunas personas de gran trascendencia en sus vidas, claro que todos con regalos para la bebé, y todos peleándose por tenerla en sus brazos.

Sora y Matt sólo se vieron por un momento más. Con simples miradas entendieron que nunca estarían solos, que siempre estarían juntos, ellos, y siempre cuidando de su hija, y si era posible, de los demás hijos que tuvieran.

·

Los miedos no nos llevan a ningún lugar, es más, a veces nos retroceden en lugar de avanzar. Hay seguridad de que no estamos solos en el viaje a enfrentar nuestros temores. "_Nunca estarás solo"_ eran palabras de aliento, "_Siempre estaré contigo"_, una promesa que se hace para cumplirse.

.

**Owari**

·

**Notas de la autora: **

Hoy, señoras y señores, cumplo un año aquí en FanFiction, aún no me lo creo. Fue un súper año para mí, sinceramente, creo que cambié demasiado en este tiempo desde mi modo de escribir (aunque eso lo definirán ustedes) hasta mi modo de ver el mundo. Y qué mejor manera de celebrar que con un fic, y no cualquier fic, sino la continuación de mi primer historia, y es que muchos se me traumaron con dejar a Sora y a Matt sin un bebe así que aquí está Aiko (nombre que he decidido usar para la hija del sorato). Así que no fue un año nada malo, hice trece historias y tengo bastantes ideas más por explotar. Mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y leído.

*por cierto, muchas de las escenas las saqué de otros de mis fics (jaja, nunca me falta publicidad)

Les deseo un súper año 2011!

**Dios los bendiga!**

****Amai do****


End file.
